Percy Jackson and the Mutant Demigods
by kelphead2
Summary: Annabeth, Percy, and Sam are having a normal day at Camp Half-Blood when they get captured. Fearing for their lives, Sam fights an "old friend", while Percy and Annabeth must face a new enemy: science. Also a crossover with "Virals" by Kathy Reichs.
1. Update notice

This story has been changed. Its previous version included Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang from the Heroes of Olympus series. However, they were only in chapters 3-6, and had no importance to the story, so I removed them. This still takes place after Blood of Olympus though. Oh, and also, there's no Total the talking dog. (Sorry if you like him!)


	2. Attacked

**Chapter 1- Attacked**

**Percy**

Annabeth and I thought we could have a night all to ourselves? Yeah, that didn't work out so well.

We were sitting on the beach, holding hands. My brother, Sam, was still in the Poseidon cabin, pretending to be asleep.

"Oh!" Annabeth said. "I just remembered something!"

That didn't scare me; the fact that she had forgotten something scared me.

"What?" I asked.

She squeezed my hand. "I love you."

"I love you too, Wise Girl."

We kissed, and I could only hope Sam was _actually_ sleeping. He has a little crush on Annabeth, but he understands that her heart is with me.

Annabeth looked over my shoulder and stiffened a look of horror spreading on her face. The only time I've seen her look that scared was when she saw a spider. Just then, whatever it was spoke.

"Well, well. Look who's kissing."

I whirled around, immediately wishing I hadn't. His face, his hair, everything about him seemed inhuman. He even had _fangs._

"Why, hello there. What are you doing away from home?" I replied.

He snarled. "You and your girlfriend are coming with me."

"I don't think so." Annabeth pulled out her knife. She slashed at his shoulder, but the knife passed through him as if he wasn't there. We stared at him.

"I don't know why that happened," I said, "but you're not mortal."

Wolf man kicked Annabeth into a tree, knocking her unconscious. "Got that right."

Just then, Sam walked out from the shadows. He was about to say something when he saw the wolf man, and proceeded to freak out. "What _is_ that?"

Wolf man sprang at him and punched him in the stomach. All of the air left Sam's stomach, and he crumpled onto the sand. Then, the wolf man turned to me. "If you come with me, you won't have to share their fate."

"Fine." A black chopper appeared, and the wolf man picked up Annabeth and Sam as if they weighed nothing. He loaded them into the helicopter, and then turned to me. The last thing I saw was a fist aimed directly for my face. Then everything went black.


	3. Introductions

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

**Sam**

I woke up feeling worse than I have ever felt before. Wait, never mind. Remembering Charleston, this isn't that bad. When I could see clearly, I realized I was in a dog crate in a strange room with other crates. I groaned, and Percy called out, "Sam?"

"Here," I moaned, "wherever _here_ is."

Someone else said, "You're at the School."

I tried to find who had spoken, but all I could see were the other cages. Then I saw six dog crates shudder, and their occupants were revealed: three boys and three girls, the oldest about sixteen, the youngest about eight. "What is the School?" Percy asked.

While the oldest talked about the School being a scientific lab where they experiment with DNA, and how the wolf man thing was called an Eraser, blah blah, I felt a strange sensation, like someone was in my head. I looked around, trying to find who it was. Everybody else was looking at Percy. _Duh!_ He's the good looking one! Then I got to the youngest of the six. She was staring at me. Not at Percy or the others, but at me. I returned her gaze and thought, _Get out of my head, please._

She shot to the back of her crate, staring at me, awestruck. _How?_She thought to me. _Ho_w _did you know?_

_You were in my head,_I thought back simply.

The oldest was finishing up. "And by way of introduction, I'm Maximum Ride, leader of the flock."

The guy next to her introduced himself. "Fang." Sweet name. Strange, but cool.

Next was a guy about Fang's age, with dull, blue eyes. "I'm Iggy."

Percy interrupted, "Are you blind?"

I glared at him, but Iggy just sighed. "Yes, I'm also blind."

A girl about my age piped up. "Hi! I'm Nudge!"

"Nudge," Percy said. "Your name is Nudge?" Nudge blushed and nodded. Does she have a crush on him?

Next up was the girl who had read my mind. "My name is Angel, and I can read minds." She stared at me. _At least __**some** __minds_, I heard in my head. I grinned.

Last to go was a boy a little older than Angel. "My name is Gazzy, or the Gasman, and Angel is my sister."

"Wait," Percy asked, confused. "You and Angel are the only two who are actually related?"

"Yeah," Gazzy answered.

Max asked, "Who are you guys?"

Percy said, "I'm Percy Jackson."

My turn. "I'm Sam, Percy's half-brother."

Max looked between the two of us. "So, you two are related?"

I nodded. "We look nothing like it, I know."

Fang asked, "Who is she?" He pointed to Annabeth.

Percy said, "She's Annabeth Chase. My girlfriend."

Nudge looked crestfallen. She _does_ have a crush on him! I mean, what's not to like?

The door opened and an Eraser walked in. "Project X," he said, taking Percy's cage, "you're coming with me for some experimenting."

Percy grumbled, "I'm not a 'project' or whatever." The Eraser slammed the door behind him, leaving me with an unconscious Annabeth and six other kids.


	4. Explanation

**Chapter 3: Explanation**

**Sam**

"You like Percy," I said to Nudge.

"No, I don't!" she denied, blushing.

"Yes, you do." Angel backed me up.

_"Angel!"_ Nudge complained, trying to hide in a corner of her cage. "I didn't want Sam to know."

I chuckled. "Honestly, Nudge, I'm okay with it. I swear on the River Styx that Annabeth and Percy won't find out from me. Especially Annabeth."

Thunder boomed, startling the flock. "Who are you guys?" Max asked, astounded.

I considered this for a moment. "You're going to think I'm crazy."

"I will not! I mean, look around you!" Max said, spreading her hands.

I decided to tell them. "Well, the thing about us... we're half-bloods. Half human, half god." They were all staring at me silently. "We go to Camp Half-Blood in New York. Percy and I are sons of Poseidon. And Annabeth—"

"I'm a daughter of Athena," a voice said behind me. Apparently, she was up.

Her eyes widened. "Where's Percy?"

I was going to explain when yet another Eraser entered, this time snarling, "You can have Project X back. He may be a bit…different."

He tossed the cage next to Annabeth, who saw Percy and cried out, "Percy! Oh my gods, what happened?"

He must have been unconscious, because he didn't answer.

She turned to the Eraser, her grey eyes as stormy as ever. "What." she growled. "Did. You. Do. To. Percy!?"

"Don't worry." The Eraser gave me an evil grin. "Just make sure he isn't too... wolfish." He laughed at his own joke.

As I began to suspect what happened to my half-brother, the Eraser locked the door behind him, once again condemning us to our group punishment.


	5. Parvo?

**Chapter 4: Parvo?**

**Percy**

I woke up feeling sick. The last thing I remember was a woman saying, "Don't worry, Percy. It's just a direct injection of an advanced Parvovirus XPB-19. You won't die."

But I found out that there were worse things than death. I groaned, and I heard a voice that sounded like Annabeth's: "Percy!"

I saw Max and the flock looking at me with a mixture of concern and worry. I was about to say, "Here" when it struck.

I heard something go **SNAP.** My entire body was in pain, and I almost couldn't breathe. Just as suddenly as it appeared, the pain vanished. I looked at Max and gasped. I could see individual strands of hair surrounding her face. I could also see every single detail on her... wings? _Okay, _I thought, _she has wings. The rest of them probably do, too._

I looked at Sam. It was weird, but I could smell his emotions. Surprise. Worry. Anger. Fear. But the strangest things were his eyes. Usually brown, they glowed with a golden light, fixated on me. Then, Sam closed his eyes, and the glow disappeared.

Annabeth must have been watching me, because she knew something was wrong. I trained my eyes on her, and she yelped. "Percy, your eyes..."

My gaze shifted behind her to a mirror on the wall. Staring back at me were not my normal sea green eyes; instead, glowing golden irises returned my stare. Panic overwhelmed me. This had to be a dream.

**SNUP. **All my energy left me, and I doubled over in pain. When I could sit up again, Annabeth asked, "Percy, what _was_ that?"

Everyone was watching me now: Annabeth with the most concern since I had been on Calypso's island, the flock with genuine concern, and Sam with... interest? I remembered how his eyes were the same as mine. "You know something about this." He definitely knew something, and I wanted to know what.

And I wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

Sam put his head down, deep in thought. When he looked up, it was obvious something was wrong. He kept opening his mouth, but no sound came out. When he did speak, he asked, "Should I give the short explanation, or should I start at the beginning?"

I was confused, but both Annabeth and Max said, "The beginning."

Sam sighed. "Well, um... I have a canine super virus invading my body."

**Sam**

I can't_ believe_ I just said that. Tory's worst fear has come true. Well, one of them anyways, all having to do with parvo.

"Sam?" Max asked. "Who's Tory, and what's parvo?"

I guess I said that out loud too. Oops. "Parvo is the canine super virus. Specifically, Parvovirus XPB-19. Tory is one of the other people who caught parvo as well."

"Wait." Annabeth was confused. "When was this?"

"Last May, so before I made it to camp."

"How did I not know this?"

"We've gotten better at hiding our, um, _abilities_, with people trying to kill us and all."

She understood, but now Nudge was confused. "I once heard that only dogs can be infected with parvo. How did you get it?"

"This is no ordinary parvo. The first to get it was a wolfdog named Cooper. We didn't know it could infect humans until it was too late."

Percy looked extremely scared. "So that's what I was injected with?"

"I guess so," I told him.

He started freaking out, but before I could calm him down, an Eraser burst in. "Projects N19 and J72, it's your turn."

I snarled at him, quite literally. Then I turned to Annabeth. "I guess it's our turn."

The Eraser picked up my cage in one hand, and Annabeth's in the other.

"Well," I said, looking at Annabeth, "see you on the other side of this."

She frowned. "But why not—"

"Because," I interrupted, "I don't think I'll be able to find my way back." Not to mention that I was tired.

She sighed. "Well, tell Seaweed Brain I love him."

She should NOT have said that. "Percy!" I called. "Annabeth says she loves you!"

He grinned. "Love you too, Wise Girl!"

Annabeth face palmed. "Seriously?"

I smiled maniacally. "Hey, if I'm going to die soon, why not have some fun?"

Of course, that's when we came out of the room. A different Eraser took my crate and threw me in an examination room. I hoped to all the gods that I would stay alive. There were people who needed me.


	6. Breaking and Exiting

**Chapter 5: Breaking and Exiting**

**Max**

Did that really just happen? First, Annabeth watches her boyfriend use wolf powers. Then, Sam shares his knowledge of Percy's new powers, only to be taken by an Eraser, along with Annabeth. I hoped they were fine.

Percy was still freaking out over Annabeth, unable to calm down. The rest of the flock were staring at the spot where Sam's cage was.

An Eraser burst in, carrying two cages. We all knew who were in them: Sam and Annabeth. Sam was shivering, eyes wild, hiding in a corner of his crate. Annabeth was trying to look at something behind her. No, not something. Some _things._

Wings.

I gasped. "Annabeth..."

She looked at me. Her grey eyes were full of hurt and anger.

"What about you, Sam?" I asked.

Sam looked ready to tell us what had happened, but he quickly shut his mouth, as if his mind had changed. He thought for a while, and I wondered: just _what_ had happened to Sam? When he finally spoke, all he said was, "Max, I have wings." I was stunned. Why would the whitecoats give him wings? Did they not know he was a son of Poseidon?

"That's so cool!" Gazzy said. "You're one of us!"

"Yeah, cool." Sam looked terrified out of his mind. "If you're not a son of Poseidon."

**Sam**

The wings were the final insult. "I don't care anymore," I said, my voice rising with my anger. "They crossed so far over the line that I'm never going to let them go back. I'm going all out, and nothing is going to stop me." I closed my eyes and reached. Called on the wolf.

** SNAP.**

My flare came easily, as if it had been lurking just below the surface, ready to come out. "Percy," I said, "you're gonna have to flare."

"What?" Percy exclaimed.

"I'll help you. Close your eyes."

"Now what?" Percy sounded irritated.

"Picture yourself. Now, picture a wolf, standing on its hind legs, exactly as tall as you."

"Okay."

"This is going to sound strange, but I need you to imagine the wolf becoming you." I tried to keep it simple.

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked.

"Become the wolf. There is no difference between you and it. The wolf is _you. You_ are the wolf. Can you do that?"

"I can! My hands are tingling!"

"No they aren't," I coached, "because you don't have hands. You have paws." While Percy concentrated, I took advantage of my flare strength to smash my crate once, twice, three times. Finally, the door flew off and landed on the other side of the room with a loud, 'CRASH!' Oblivious to everyone's stares, I crawled out, stood up, and stretched. When I looked at Percy, he was still concentrating, but I saw a faint golden light behind his eyes; he was almost there.

I thought back to when Tory told us (the Virals) about one of her accidental flares. "You know Percy," I told him, "sometimes when we flare, if we're feeling exhausted beforehand, the pain suddenly disappears."

A few seconds of silence. Then, Percy let loose a gigantic sigh of relief. When he opened his eyes, they reflected mine perfectly.

I grabbed Percy's cage and ripped off the door with one hand. "Congratulations, Percy," I said. "You flared."

**Percy**

Sam was right: when I had flared, I didn't feel tired anymore. He offered me a hand, and I accepted it. After hauling me up he said, "You get Annabeth, Fang, and Iggy. I'll get the others."

I nodded, and we sprang into action. After getting Annabeth out of her crate, I stopped to kiss her.

When everyone was out, Max grinned. "Let's go kick some Eraser butt."

I was about to cheer with everyone else when I felt a searing pain in my head. I stumbled, sinking to one knee.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked, panic entering her voice. "Percy, what's wrong?"

I couldn't talk, couldn't feel, could barely _breathe._ A low growl rose from my throat. Every molecule in my body seemed to split apart. When the feeling passed and the pain dimmed, something didn't feel right. I looked down to find that I had paws and a tail. I was…a wolf? What in Hades?

"Percy?" Annabeth squeaked. "What...how?"

I tried to say, 'I don't know' but instead I cocked my head to the side.

"I don't know either, Percy," Sam replied.

I snarled, "How did you understand me? Can you read my mind?"

Sam answered, "Again, I don't know. Maybe I can understand wolves when flaring. Maybe not."

"Whatever," Max said. "Let's go."

Suddenly, a strange scent hit me. Harsh and metallic, but also recognizable: Celestial Bronze. I looked at Sam for help, and an understanding passed between us. "Be right back," he told us. Then, Sam darted out of the room.

"What is he doing?" the Gasman asked.

"Getting our weapons back," Sam answered, returning with a few objects in his hands. He tossed Annabeth her knife. Then he turned to me. "Um, I couldn't find Riptide, but I think you'll find it when you need it."

I bowed my head in a nod.

"Now," Max said, "is when we leave."

**Annabeth**

This was too much. First, the scientists gave me wings. I mean, _wings!_ The nerve! Then, I find out that Sam has wings too. But what really set me off was Percy. Sam was the only one who understood anything about Percy's new powers, but he didn't know anything about transforming into a wolf. I was ready to send every scientist to the Fields of Punishment myself.

Sadly, we met very little resistance to our escape. Sam held the door open, and we stepped into a labyrinth of dead ends, doors, and hallways.

"This is creepy," Gazzy complained. "Let's just find the exit and get out of here."

Sam scoffed. "Easier said than done, Gaz."

"That one." Angel pointed to a door that looked just like the others.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

She looked at me as if the answer was clear. "Because that's where the Erasers are."

Sam looked shocked. "I stand corrected."

"Then let's go!" I was starting to get impatient. Being caged for however long it had been and having ADHD was not a good combination.

Max raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to hurry?" she asked me. "What can you do?"

Without a second thought, I judo flipped her. Percy flinched. Being on the receiving end of my judo flip before, he knows how much it hurts. "Any more questions?" I asked Max harshly.

"Nope." She pushed me off and stood up.

Just as I suspected. "You're superhuman."

Max nodded. "First try."

"Kinda hard not to notice."

Percy slammed into the door, and it broke. We stepped into the sunlight and the freedom.

Wishful thinking.

There must have been at least fifty Erasers waiting for us. I realized why we didn't meet much resistance inside: why bother wasting your forces when you heavily guard the exits?

"Yep," Gazzy said. "Here's the trap."


	7. Saying Goodbye

**Chapter 6: Saying Goodbye**

**Sam**

"Man," Sam pouted. "My life is messed up."

Max raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'm a son of Poseidon with freaking _wings_ and wolf powers. If I try to fly, Zeus will blast me to oblivion."

I launched himself at an Eraser and sent it flying into another, taking them both down.

"How are the others doing?" I asked.

Someone above me yelled, "Hit the dirt!"

A bomb dropped out of nowhere. I yelped and flattened myself against a tree. Max was already there.

BOOM! A minor explosion sent Erasers sailing through the air. The rest fell into a seven foot deep hole. Well, all except for one.

"High five!" Iggy and Gazzy slapped hands. So immature.

Max saw the last Eraser and gasped. "Ari?"

The Eraser 'Ari' grinned wolfishly. "Hello, Maxxy. Wanna play?"

"Wait, what?" Annabeth gaped. "You know this Eraser?"

Max sighed. "Yep. It's too bad I have to kick his butt again."

Ari snarled, "Not this time." Before anyone could react, he raked his claws against Percy's face. Percy, still in wolf form, tumbled to the ground. He returned to his regular form, his sea-green eyes rolled back in his head.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried out.

I was shocked. Nobody would do that and get away with it. Nobody.

I let my wolf instincts take over, launching myself at Ari. My first punch missed, and he swiped at my face. I dodged, and I kicked him in the back. He screamed, and I attacked his legs, connecting right behind the knee. He dropped to the ground. I shoulder charged his chest. Ari blacked out.

** SNUP**.

I fell to my knees, gasping for breath. When the pain lessened, I noticed everyone (well, not Iggy or Percy) staring at me.

"What?" I asked defensively.

Max broke the silence. "That was supposed to be my fight, Sam."

I couldn't believe it. "Well, excuse me," I said, sarcasm dripping from every word like melting icicles. "I'm sorry for saving your life. Please, go right on trying to kill yourself."

She looked ready to fight, but just then Annabeth sobbed, "Percy!"

I mentally slapped myself. I was so easily distracted, I had forgotten about Percy. Abandoning the staring contest, I ran to his side.

He looked terrible. The blood had stopped flowing from his cheek, but he was still unconscious.

"We need to get him back to camp," I said.

Annabeth gaped. "But this is California! How are we going to get there?"

I scanned our surroundings. The School? Not a chance. A forest? Not really. A cliff?

I felt an odd tugging sensation. I could sense the ocean nearby.

"There—" my voice cracked. "There's water."

"Really?" Gazzy asked. "How can you tell?"

"How would we get him down there?" Hazel asked.

"We could fly," Max suggested.

"NO!" I replied instantly.

She glared. "Got any better ideas?"

I sighed. "No. But I'm not going to fly."

Nudge piped up. "But how are you going to get down there? I mean, you said you don't want to fly. It'snotlikethere'sanotherway..."

"Nudge," Fang said, "shut up."

She stopped talking.

"I'll jump," I said, as if this was a logical answer for anyone.

"WHAT?" the flock yelled.

Annabeth shrugged. "Why not? Percy fell from the Saint Louis Arch once."

That silenced them. _Way to go Annabeth, _I thought. _You scared them._

"It's worth a try," Fang said. He was usually so quiet; I almost forgot he was there.

Frank turned into a giant eagle, (I _still_ can't believe he can do that) grabbed Percy, and flew towards the ocean. I gathered my courage and jumped. It wasn't that bad, actually.

When I had safely landed in the water, Fang and Iggy dropped Percy next to me. I used my newfound abilities to create an air bubble around us. It didn't appear above the water, which was good, because I still had another passenger. The flock also came, Max and Fang carrying Annabeth.

"Thanks for everything," Annabeth said. She jumped into my air circle.

Hazel said, "Well, I guess this is where we say goodbye."

"Wait." All eyes fell on Max. "You're not going to tell anyone, are you?"

Hazel nearly laughed. "No one would believe us if we said anything, so what is there to tell?"

"Chiron might believe us, but I seriously doubt it," Annabeth added.

"Well, just stay safe," Max said. Wait. Max actually _cared?_

I sighed. "Sure, mom." Everyone cracked up, including Max. I allowed the water to cover us. The air bubble completed above us, and we shot like a rocket to Camp Half-Blood.


	8. Plans and Problems

**Chapter 7-Plans and Problems**

**Max**

"Where should we go now?" Nudge asked. We watched Sam's air bubble slowly disappear under the waves.

"I don't know," I said.

"We could always go back to the house," Iggy suggested.

"No. We were captured there. It's probably crawling with Erasers." Thanks for _not_ helping, Fang.

"Then where are we going to go?" Gazzy asked.

Suddenly Angel said, "How about we follow them?" pointing to the air bubble.

"Brilliant!" I hugged her tightly. So we followed them, hoping that for once, things would go our way.

**3rd person**

Leo was tired of waiting.

It had been three days since Percy, Annabeth, and Sam had vanished. Nobody, not even the gods knew anything about their disappearance. Nobody except for Leo.

He hadn't said a word to anyone, not even Jason or Piper. He didn't know much, but what he did know terrified him. In his dreams, he saw Percy being injected by a needle. He saw Annabeth with wings grafted onto her back. He was scared most of a vision of Percy and Sam in dog crates. But their eyes were golden. Not like Hazel's eyes, but cold and fierce, glowing with a dark, primordial light.

Leo was scared for his friends. He didn't know if they could make it out alive.


	9. The Virals are Reunited

**Chapter 8- The Virals are Reunited**

**Annabeth**

Percy was beginning to scare me.

He should have been awake by now, but the only change was the cuts that had disappeared from his face.

Sam wasn't much better. We were attacked by a twenty foot long great white shark, and Sam had been slashed in the stomach by its tail. We immediately came out of the water.

So there we were: stuck on an island with no demigod provisions and no idea what the Hades we were going to do.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned, and Percy was standing next to me, a faint smile on his face.

"Percy!" I exclaimed. "Thank the gods! I thought you would _never_ wake up!"

He gave me the smile that I had come to love. "I will never leave you, Annabeth Chase." We kissed, and I finally began to relax. As long as I was with Percy, everything would be alright.

**Sam**

I watched as Percy and Annabeth kissed. I was a little jealous, but I finally realized why nobody tried to get Annabeth to love them. She had fallen for Percy. Hard.

Finally, the two pulled apart. Annabeth noticed I was there and waved. I nodded. Percy turned around and saw me too. I ran over and hugged him. "Gods, Percy," I said, "I didn't know when you would come around."

He laughed. "I didn't either," he replied.

Annabeth asked, "Where are we?"

I looked around. "Is that Fort Sumter?" Percy asked, pointing to an object in the distance. It was Fort Sumter, without a doubt.

"Yeah," I said, shocked. "It is."

Percy and Annabeth exchanged looks. I could tell they weren't happy with being here. "So, we're in Charleston." Percy's tone made it a statement.

"Actually," I told them, "we're on Morris Island. It's a part of Charleston, but not the peninsula." Percy looked confused, but Annabeth understood. _Duh,_ I thought, _her mother's Athena!_

"Huh," I said aloud. "I wonder. If Fort Sumter is right there..." I started searching through the dunes. "Gotcha!" I said proudly. Annabeth and Percy came over to look. "Welcome to the bunker," I said, using my best announcers voice.

**Tory**

The four of us – five, if you count Cooper – were in the bunker when we heard voices outside.

"Are you sure?" a girl's voice asked.

"Positive," a familiar voice replied. I looked at Ben, who had also recognized who it was. Sam was out there.

"How can we be sure you're not leading us into a trap?" a new voice asked.

I couldn't see Sam, but I was pretty sure he was rolling his eyes. "Honestly, Percy? After everything that just happened, you're worried about that?"

"Well how do we know your _friends-"_ she pronounced the word like it was an insult, "aren't in there?"

"We don't," Sam said simply. "In fact, they're in there right now." He raised his voice a little. "You can come out now, Tory."

I looked at my pack reassuringly before stepping outside. Sam was there, all right. He looked the same, with his short brown hair all over the place, and dark brown eyes full of an energy you couldn't find elsewhere.

There were two other people there. One was a girl about seventeen, with blond hair and grey, eyes full of intelligence. The other was a boy, also seventeen, with jet black hair and sea green eyes. All three of them were wearing orange shirts with the letters CHB.

"Guys," Sam announced, "this is my friend Tory. Tory, this is Percy and Annabeth. They're friends."

Percy and Annabeth said, "Hi." I nodded.

"Does she even talk?" Percy asked.

"Normally, she does," Sam answered. "But she's probably mad at me right now, which is why she won't talk in front of me."

I nodded in approval. Then, I slapped Sam. _Hard._

"Ow!" He rubbed his cheek. "I probably deserved that."

"Yes you did!" I yelled. "One month! One _freaking_ month without hearing a thing! Do you have any idea what I was going through?!"

"Good to see you too," he grumbled. "I'm sorry for not having a way to communicate with you, and I don't know what you were going through."

"Another thing," I growled, "why did you bring them here?"

Annabeth said hotly, "We didn't want to be brought here. Right, Percy?"

Percy was staring at me in fascination. "You're a Viral."

I was too stunned to do anything but nod. Then, I glared at Sam. "You had to show them, didn't you?"

He looked at me guiltily. "Well, that's not the only reason."

Percy looked at me with his golden eyes. Wait, gold eyes? He doesn't have golden eyes!

"Yes, Tory," he said, registering the look on my face. "I'm a Viral too."

**Percy**

To say Tory was surprised is the biggest understatement _ever_. Her face went from shock, to surprise, to anger, all within a second. Finally, she said, "Explain in the bunker, please."

The four of us walked in, and were greeted by three boys, who introduced themselves as Hi, Ben, and Shelton. Annabeth, Sam, and I took turns explaining what had happened at the School, also explaining about demigods and Camp Half-Blood. Finally, Ben said, "So you were captured by half-men, half-wolf hybrids, met six kids with wings, were experimented on, and escaped."

"Yep." Sam said.

"Show us your wings!" Hi practically shouted.

Sam and Annabeth unfurled their wings. We didn't have the time to admire them, but they were amazing. Annabeth had grey owl's wings that seemed to make her even more beautiful. Sam had brown wings with a white tinge to them. "Falcon wings," Tory said, mesmerized.

"That's so cool!" Hi said.

Suddenly, a loud _Thud_ shook the bunker. Dust rained down on our heads. "What was that?" I asked.

"Really, Iggy? You could've hit someone!" a voice screamed overhead.

"Oh, sure." A different voice replied. "Blame the blind guy."

"And that," Sam commented, "was our friends."


	10. Wings and Weirdoes

**Chapter 9—Wings and Weirdoes**

**Max**

_Be prepared, Max._ I heard the Voice say in my head for the fourth time.

_For what?_ I thought testily. With no reply, as usual.

Down on the ground, I saw Percy, Annabeth, and Sam waving up at us. And they weren't alone: four others were also on the beach, staring up. The other Virals, I guessed. Cooper the wolfdog was also there.

"Okay, guys. Act natural." Whatever the heck natural meant for six kids with wings.

We landed, trying to ignore the stares the Virals were giving us. "I see you're looking better," I said to Percy.

He was: Ari had left Percy looking like he'd been thrown in a blender, yet here he was without a single scratch on him.

Percy shrugged. "Just needed some time. What about _you?"_ He stabbed a finger at me. "Why did you follow us?"

I shrugged. "Didn't have anywhere to go."

"Max, you liar." Sam rolled his eyes. "We all know you wanted to admire my amazingness."

I gaped at him. Was he trying to make a joke out of this? I didn't know what to do, so I punched him on the shoulder. _Hard._

Somehow, he knew the punch was coming. Sam tried to dodge, but I clipped him on the shoulder. Sam spun around and fell face first in the sand.

"Why?" Sam got up and glared at Tory, then at me. "Just… why? What in Hades did I do to annoy you?"

"You're annoying."

Annabeth snorted. "Please. You don't know annoying until you've met Leo."

"So, I'm not annoying?" Sam looked crestfallen.

"No." Annabeth looked appalled. "And don't even think for a second that you'll be _that_ annoying."

"Yet."

This must've irked Annabeth. She advanced on Sam, who backed up nervously. I couldn't blame him: Annabeth's stormy grey eyes were fierce with anger.

One of her hands rested on her dagger. One of the Virals noticed, because his eyes practically bugged out of his head.

Sam noticed the movement too. "So, can we can actually fight now? 'Cause I haven't gotten a chance yet."

"Why not?" Annabeth smiled coldly. Uh oh.

_Is this it? _I thought. _Is this what you've been warning me about, Voice?_ Of course, I got no reply.

Annabeth drew her dagger. Sam held out his hand, and a sword appeared out of nowhere.

"Am I dreaming," one of the Virals asked, "or did that actually happen?"

Before anyone had a chance to answer, Annabeth attacked.


	11. What the Heck?

**Chapter 10—What the Heck?**

**Percy**

The fight got boring real fast. Maybe it was just me, or maybe because Annabeth had the upper hand. Sam was always on defense, with no chance of winning at all.

_Thud. _A cry of pain.

Sam was on his stomach, obviously hurt. Annabeth stood over him, her dagger blade inches from Sam's throat. "Stop." Sam held up his hand, trying to regain his breath. "No more."

Everyone was watching now. Annabeth walked around Sam, never moving her knife. _That's my girl._ I thought proudly.

Angel looked at me strangely. _He's your brother,_ she thought. Not that it mattered.

_It does matter,_ Angel thought insistently.

Annabeth said, "You lost, Sam."

Sam was breathing steadily now. "If we continued, it wouldn't be a fair fight."

Tory realized what he was saying. "Don't, Annabeth. It's a draw."

"Fine," Annabeth snapped. "But this isn't over; I hope you know that."

"As I do, Miss Chase." BIG mistake.

Annabeth's dagger hurtled straight at Sam. He twisted the knife in midair and sent it spinning into the sky.

Annabeth's owl wings shot open, and she rose unsteadily into the air; Sam followed, sunlight glinting off his wings. Annabeth managed to snatch her dagger, then the two started fighting again.

"What the heck?" Shelton squinted, trying to see the fight above. "Why are they still fighting?"

"No idea," Max admitted. "But I'm going to stop it."

"Wait."

Max turned, her wings already extended. "What?"

I took Riptide from my pocket. I uncapped the pen and tossed it to Max. When she caught it, my trusty sword was in her hand. "How did you do that?"

I replied, "Magic. Now go and kick some."

She smiled and soared into the air. "Showoff," Tory muttered.

The rest of the flock walked over. "Hello," Fang said. Wait, Fang _talks?_

"Hey," Tory replied. "I'm Tory."

"Ben."

"Shelton."

"Hi."

Iggy said, "Cool. I'm Iggy."

Hi blurted, "Are you blind?" Then he blushed. "Sorry."

Iggy just sighed. "It's okay."

Nudge said, "I'm Nudge! I saw what Sam could do. Can you guys fight really well too? Can you bust through walls and stuff? Do your eyes really glow like golden fire? Can you—"Fang clamped a hand over her mouth. The Virals stared at her uncomprehendingly. I couldn't blame them; Nudge said all that in less than ten seconds.

Gazzy explained, "She has a motor mouth."

"You don't say." Ben was trying not to laugh.

"I'm the Gasman, or Gazzy. Don't ask." Tory instinctively moved away from him.

"I'm Fang."

"And I'm Angel," Angel concluded.

"So," Hi asked, "do you guys have other powers?"

"Max can fly super-fast," Nudge said.

Angel added, "I can breathe under water, talk to fish, and read minds."

What the heck? I knew she could read minds, but being able to talk to fish _and_ breathe under water as well? That's a lot.

Shelton whistled. "That's a lot."

"I can mimic voices," Gazzy said.

"No way!" Hi said excitedly. "Show me."

"It's a lot of fun." Gazzy moved his mouth, but it was Sam's voice that answered.

"That's awesome!"

"I can talk really fast," Nudge volunteered. As already shown.

Gazzy asked, "Do you guys have any powers?"

Tory started to explain, but she was interrupted by something slamming into the sand.

Sam, Annabeth, and Max were lying on the beach, each looking exhausted. "What happened?" I asked.

"Max happened." Sam glared at her. "She came out of nowhere."

"Tried taking both of us at once," Annabeth added.

I stared at Max in awe. "Both at once?"

"Yeah. Didn't go so well though." She handed Riptide to me.

Annabeth and Sam were still glaring daggers at each other. Could they ever do _anything_ without trying to kill each other?


	12. Unexpected Surprises

**Chapter 11— Unexpected Surprises**

**Sam**

Everyone agreed that Annabeth and I should be split up. I agreed that we didn't always see eye to eye. Still, I loved Annabeth. She was a fighter. She was smart. She was someone I could trust to watch my back. In a lot of ways, Annabeth reminded me of Tory.

"She knows."

"What?"

Angel sat down next to me. "Annabeth knows you love her. She doesn't feel the same way about you."

I stared in disbelief. "_That's _why Annabeth hates me?"

Angel nodded.

The realization of the situation shocked me. Annabeth knew I loved her, and hated me for it.

"I'm gonna talk to her," I decided. "I should've done that a while ago."

Angel nodded. "Tell her how you feel."

"I will. I walked over to the bunker and pulled Annabeth aside.

* * *

Annabeth wasn't thrilled to hear that I wanted to talk.

As soon as we were out of earshot, Annabeth sighed. "So? What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Annabeth…" How was I supposed to say this?

"That's it?" she asked. "That's _all_ you wanted to say?"

I tried to hide my anger. "Annabeth, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" she asked.

"Sorry for disagreeing with you so much. Sorry for being too slow to stop the Eraser that captured us. Sorry for being a jerk. Sorry for loving you."

She stared. "What?"

"Yes, Annabeth Chase. I loved you even though you already had a boyfriend, and I'm sorry for it."

Annabeth whistled. "I already knew you loved me, but gods, that's a lot. I forgive you."  
I blinked. "That's it? It was that easy?"

"Of course." Annabeth held out her hand. "When you put it that way…"

I shook her hand. Just like that, a friendship sparked between us.

**Annabeth**

Well. That was unexpected.

After our, um, talk, Percy went to chat with the Virals. Max wanted to show Sam and I how to fly.

"I don't see the point of this," Sam complained.

"Oh, please. Whether you like it or not, you're going to learn."

Sam huffed. "Fine. As long as I'm flying over water."  
"Deal."  
Over the next few hours, Max taught us how to take off, land, and a bunch of other things. Sam failed half the time, refusing to open his eyes, but he had his eyes open after I laughed at him.

When Max thought we knew enough, she let us fly around freely. I felt confident. Sam's face was pale, but he liked it.

"This is so cool!" To prove his point, Sam back flipped, diving into the sparkling blue water below. He emerged a minute later, perfectly dry.

Nudge laughed. "Fun, right?"

"Look!" Angel pointed. The sun was just beginning to set, and the view was simply _amazing._

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Nudge sighed.

Sam answered, "Yeah, Nudge. It is."

**Sam**

I was skeptical about flying. Unlike Jason, I didn't belong in the air, except on a Pegasus.

But this wasn't like flying on a Pegasus, or even on a plane; this was _real _flying.

I prayed to Zeus, hoping he wouldn't blast me. He didn't, which either meant he took pity on me for being a mutant, or he was thinking of something worse for me.

When we landed, I felt different somehow. I no longer was afraid of heights. Annabeth didn't hate me anymore. There was something else too, but I didn't want to put it into words; I needed more time before I would say anything.

Percy congratulated me. "Looks like you had fun up there."  
"Yeah." I realized my wings were still open. I folded them against my body, feeling self-conscious. "How was it down here?"

"Amazing. I could see you from here." He lowered his voice. "And I just found out I'm the only one who can turn into a wolf." Explaining the Virals' expressions.

Tory, getting over her shock asked, "Why don't you guys stay here tonight?"

Max looked at Fang, who shrugged. "Sure. Not like there's any other possibility."

So, yeah. We decided to crash in and around the bunker.

While the others went off to prepare for the night, Tory pulled me aside.

"Are you sure you want to stay out here?"

I asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean you don't have to stay with them. You could stay at my house."

I blinked. Tory didn't usually show this much emotion. "Tory, I… I understand. But I don't think I can leave Percy alone for five minutes."

Tory didn't smile. "You're sure?"

"Yes. Why? Is that a… oh." The realization was crushing. "You think I'm replacing you guys," I said quietly.

Tory's face flushed. "Do not!"

"Look: I am _not_ replacing you. Sure, Percy's my brother, but that's as close as it gets. They're my friends, not my pack."

I grabbed Tory's arm. She turned, her green eyes blazing with anger, but I didn't back down. "Did you hear what I said, Tory? Not. My. Pack."

Tory broke free of my grip. She stared out into the sea, not speaking. It wasn't until Ben came that I realized I should go. "Night, guys."

As I walked to the bunker, I glanced back at Tory and Ben. The two of them were holding hands. Ben seemed to be comforting Tory.

In spite of what just happened, I smiled. I may not be a son of Aphrodite, but even I knew Tory and Ben were a _perfect_ match.


	13. Chance Meetings

**Chapter 12- Chance Meetings**

**A.N. I apologize for any OOC stuff that happens in this chapter.**

**Percy's P.O.V**

While Tory and Sam were talking, I decided to send an Iris-Message to Camp Half-Blood. Everyone was probably freaking out about us right now, wondering where we were.

Sure enough, when Jason appeared in the mist, he was clearly troubled. "Percy!?"

"Hey."

"Where are you? Where are Annabeth and Sam?"

"They're fine, if that's what you mean. We're in Charleston, about to sleep."

"Charleston?" Jason clearly didn't like it. "Why Charleston?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "I wasn't awake when we got here."

"Okay." Jason flipped a thumb up, trying for a smile. "See you soon?"

"Yeah."

I felt bad not telling him about what happened to us, but I would hope to eventually.

That night, dreams plagued me. First, I dreamed of the School. Annabeth and Sam were taken away, and I followed Annabeth and her captor out of the room.

Annabeth protested, thrashing like crazy, until finally one of the Erasers shook her cage so hard she passed out.

The dream changed. I was back in Tartarus, in front of the Doors of Death. Tartarus was laughing. "You think you can stop me, little hero?"

I woke up. Beside me, there was an impression of where Sam was supposed to be sleeping. Instead, he was leaning against a sand dune, his eyes closed. "Nightmares?" he asked.

"Yeah." I wondered how he knew I was awake. "You too?"

"No. I couldn't fall asleep." He sighed. "I'm scared, Percy. Before all of this, there were only five of us. Now there's six of us…"

"I know. I don't like it any more than you do. But Sam, it's going to be okay."

"No it's not!" He sounded miserable. "And it's my fault."

I stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"When the Eraser captured us, I wasn't flaring. If I was, I would've been able to easily beat him and keep things the way they were."

"Sam, it's not your fault. The Eraser would have backup, and as fast as you are, you wouldn't have been able to protect all three of us. This would've happened no matter what."

Sam opened his eyes for the first time. They were glowing golden. "I guess so. But now you're in trouble too: we're both dying."

"What?"

"Yeah. Every day I wake up not knowing if today will be my last day or not. It's terrifying."

I looked at my half-brother. "Then make it count."

Sam closed his eyes. I thought he was going to make a sarcastic comment, but he didn't. A few minutes later, he was sleeping peacefully.

"Yet another inspiring speech from Jackson," I mumbled. "Rest up, little bro. We're going home tomorrow."

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I didn't want to sleep. All I ever got were dreams. And not even nice dreams.

First, I was in the bunker with the other Virals (excluding Percy). Karsten was about to tell us something important when we heard men shouting in the distance. Suddenly, Cooper was growling. The men were coming!

Karsten was going to hold them off while the rest of us retreated into the tunnels.

Until he was shot.

I wanted to help him, but there was nothing I could do.

The dream shifted. I was back in the School, watching intently as Percy looked around the room.

**SNAP.**

My flare struck hard. I closed my eyes and tried not to scream. Why now? Why could my flare have not come earlier, before we were captured so we wouldn't be in this situation?

I felt a tugging sensation. I noticed Percy was looking at me, but something seemed off. Then I saw it; Percy's eyes were golden, like mine.

I tried not to show any emotion, but my mind was spinning. _What_ had happened to him? How was he flaring?

**SNUP.**

I squeezed my eyes shut, a few tears leaking out of my closed eyelids. Great. Now I had a Viral for a brother. What would he say when he figured out I was a mutant freak?

I woke to Nudge poking me. "Come on," she said. "Everyone else is up."

I rolled over. "Don't wanna get up."

She giggled. "You're cute when you sleep, you know."

I sat up. "You watched me sleep?"

"Yep."

I stood up and walked away from her slowly. "I feel intruded. That was _not cool_, you flying stalker!"

I ran into the bunker, noticing everyone's stares. "What?"

"Nothing." Tory obviously wanted to say something, but she changed her mind. "As I was saying, yes, Percy, we are in fact dying. We don't know how to control our flares so that they only come when we want them. But we are trying."

"You're not the only ones who are dying," Max added. "We're 'outdated' as they called it. We have expiration dates that appear not too long before we die."

Annabeth continued, "Demigods die all the time, usually at a young age, and they usually have never been to Camp Half-Blood; the monsters get to them before we can bring them to Camp."

A silence fell over us all. Even for me, the death of unsuspecting demigods was not an easy subject to talk about. A demigod's life is never easy. But now, we were just discovering that it's not just demigods who can have a hard life. Everyone in the bunker at the time had had a hard life in ways that were sometimes hard to talk about.

"Okay," Max said slowly, "on that happy note, how's everyone doing after a good night's sleep?"

"I don't know about a _good_ night's sleep," I replied, "but I'm doing okay."

Max nodded. Tory looked at me curiously. I raised an eyebrow at her, and she shook her head and looked away.

"Same here," Percy said.

Max raised an eyebrow. "Both of you?"

Annabeth explained, "Demigods have different dreams than mortals. Usually they're more like nightmares."

"Okaaaay. I didn't mean that. Are you guys ready to leave today?"

"Already?" Tory asked. I noticed she wouldn't make eye contact with me.

Max nodded. "_Apparently,_ I have to save the world."

"Finally!" Percy looked relieved. "Finally, someone else takes a turn!"

Everyone stared at him. "What?" he asked innocently.

I sighed. "Kelp head."

Tory finally looked at me. "There's something I have to say."

I made a 'go on' gesture. "Which is?"

"Chance wants to talk again."

I stared. I thought it was a joke, but Tory looked serious enough. "Why?"

"I don't know." Tory was staring at Ben. I understood why: Ben and Chance had had violent encounters before.

"Couldn't you have said no?" I persisted.

"I did, but he ignored it."

Well, that was just _great._ After all that happened within the last few days, Chance was one of the worst.

"Who's Chance?" Nudge asked.

Ben started to answer, but I stopped him. "No, Ben. Not you." He glared, but stopped his answer. "Nudge, the Claybourne family is among the richest here in Charleston. Chance has the family inheritance, as his father is in prison for an old crime. We have a bad reputation with him that has lasted a while. He's seen us flare on multiple occasions, and he hates all of us, though he hates Tory less. His most recent screw-up was thinking that it would be cool if he had 'superpowers.' So, he decided to give himself some kind of treatment to have flare powers like us. Though he considers himself a Viral, none of us do." I looked at the others. "Did I miss anything?"

Tory asked, "Why does he hate me less?"

"Because he likes you, Tory."

"You're kidding."

I shook my head. "I thought it was obvious."

"Whatever."

Annabeth interrupted, "So when is he coming?"

"Tory checked her watch. "Any time now."

Dang! I was hoping I would be able to escape meeting Chance. Technically, I was supposed to be at a camp in New York right now, and I didn't know how Chance would react.

Angel said, "You guys must really hate him."

"Not always," Tory sighed. "He made some decisions that didn't work out so well."

Our sympathy for Chance was short-lived.

"Tory, is there a party going on here?" Chance's voice came from the opening of the bunker. "Why didn't you invite me?"

And there in the entryway, blocking the only available exit, was Chance Claybourne.

Chance had dusty skin, dark eyes, and black hair framing a perfect chin. I guess he was handsome, but our history overrides his physical appearance.

"Chance." Tory seemed flustered.

Chance finally noticed I was there. "Sam? I thought you were at some summer camp in New York."

"I was. Just got back yesterday."

"And who are these other people?" Chance looked at everyone else.

Percy stood up and held out his hand. "I'm Percy." Chance shook Percy's hand.

"I'm Annabeth." She and Chance shook hands.

"I'm Max." She didn't shake Chance's hand.

"Maximum Ride." Chance's smile seemed evil, and unlike him. "Yes, I know who you are."

I shivered. "You do?"

"Yes. I have heard much about the famous Maximum Ride and her group of mutants."

Max looked at her flock, her suspicion easily discerned. "Well, I think we should be going." Chance tried to stop her, but she pushed past him and out of the bunker, the flock right behind her.

Chance darted out of the bunker, eyes glowing red. The rest of us followed. "What's going on?" Shelton asked.

"I don't know," Annabeth answered bitterly. She _hated _not knowing. But I thought I knew.

Outside, Chance held Max's arm. She tried to break free, but Chance's grip was unnaturally strong. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Out of here," Max replied.

"No, you're coming with me."

Tory shouted, "Chance! What are you doing?"

"Tory." I was sure I knew now. "Watch."

Chance's skin seemed to ripple, becoming wolf-like. His face elongated into a snout, complete with fangs. Fur popped up everywhere.

The change had only lasted a few seconds, but the damage was done. In front of Max was a wolfish being, horrific and terrifying, and in Chance's place stood the creature.

The Virals backed up as one. "What are you?" Tory asked, horrified.

"Tory," I said, my voice filled with anger, "Chance is an Eraser."

**Tory's P.O.V.**

It all made sense. Chance's glowing red eyes. Feeling like I was being watched. Feeling like a target.

I was a target.

"Jerk." Sam's golden eyes were trained on Chance. "I knew there was another reason I hated you. Besides your stupidity, I mean."

Chance growled. "You won't be making jokes for long. When I'm done with you, you won't be talking at all."

"There won't be anything to talk about," Sam agreed, "'cause you won't be here. You'll be off licking your wounds."

Chance lunged at Sam, who easily sidestepped out of harm's way. "This is a one way fight," he complained.

"I'm just toying with you." Sweat rolled down Chance's now wolfish face.

"Oh, sure. Let's go with that." Oddly, Sam wasn't fazed by Chance's threat.

No one was joining in, though Ben was cracking his knuckles, ready to fight.

Chance howled (like, _literally_ howled) — and twenty more wolf guys flew down, claws extended, ready to tear us apart.

"Flying Eraser alert!" Max yelled unhelpfully.

**SNAP.**

The familiar white-hot fire coursed through my veins, though it didn't hurt like usual. I also noticed that Percy's eyes glowed with the same golden light.

"Ben." Sam walked over to him. "You take Chance."

"Why?" Ben looked even more menacing with golden eyes. "I can take these guys."

"Because I know you want to fight him. Just you and him. No holding back."

"No holding back." Ben switched places with Sam.

Then the fight began.


	14. Hearing Voices

**Chapter 13 — Hearing Voices**

**Sam's P.O.V**

The fight began _so_ well. With one swipe, an Eraser sent me flying through the air like I'd been shot out of a cannon. He might as well have picked me up and thrown me.

_SLAM!_ I landed, painfully, on my back in the woods. Slowly, I got to my feet. I had no idea where I was, where everyone else was. _Great,_ I thought, _I'm all alone._

_No, you're not._ I thought someone said.

I looked around, but no one was there. Great. I'm on my own _and_ going crazy.

I finally found the clearing, and launched myself back into battle. About half of the Erasers were still fighting, but everyone was putting up a good fight. Ben and Chance were still at it, but I could tell from one look that Ben was winning: Chance was bleeding from several cuts and bruises. Ben had a bruise on his arm and was bleeding from a small gash on his side, but otherwise he looked okay.

Just then, more Erasers came out of the woods and charged us. Great. Just what we needed.

_I could help you, you know._ That same voice I'd heard in the forest.

_Oh, really?_ I thought back. _How do I know you're not working for the Erasers or — gods forbid — if you're one of the Erasers playing a little mind trick on me._

_I would not do such a thing!_ The voice sounded offended. _I'm here to help you!_

_Yeah, well, right now I don't need your help._ I thought snidely.

Of course, that was when I got smacked through the air again.

I got angry. I was _not _going to go down like this!

I tried to channel my energy into making a hurricane, like Percy could. It didn't work. Why wouldn't it work?

_Percy, _I thought. _I need Percy._

He turned around to face me. "Whatdo you want?"Percy asked.

I told him about the hurricane idea. "I don't know if it will work." He sounded doubtful.

"It's worth a try, right?"

He sighed. "Sure. But if this doesn't work—"

"It will work, Percy. Trust me."

_Do not attempt this._ The other voice said. _It will cost you dearly._

_Whatever._

I tried again, imaging my anger, my power, as a miniature hurricane. This time, it worked: a small hurricane of salt water enveloped Percy and me. It hurt like crazy, but it worked.

"Percy. Sam. What is that?" Max looked completely freaked out, which is not an expression I was used to seeing on Max's face. I suppose it was funny, but I had to keep my concentration on controlling the storm.

Erasers were being tossed around, smashing into each other. Soon there would no longer be any Erasers left in fighting condition. But now the pain was unbearable.

"Stop." I could barely get the words out. "We have to stop."

Percy nodded. Slowly, the hurricane lost its power, and then abruptly ended.

"What was that?" Max repeated.

I couldn't answer. The wet sand rose to meet my head, and I lost consciousness.

**Tory's P.O.V.**

That was incredible. Sam and Percy somehow made a hurricane. A freaking _HURRICANE._

Sam was passed out on the now wet beach. Percy was gasping for breath; his eyes were back to their regular sea-green. Ben leaned against a tree. His brown eyes met mine, and then looked away.

The Erasers (including Chance) were gone. Everyone had scrapes and bruises in various areas. Percy and Sam were the worst: their hands were raw and bleeding. Sam had a nasty cut on his head. No one seemed to be dead, which was a good thing.

"Report." Max said to her flock.

"I'm okay. Still blind, though." Who else but (drum roll) Iggy.

"I'm fine." Fang wasn't meeting anyone's eyes.

"My arms are a little banged up, but otherwise I'm fine." Nudge looked in pain, but she tried to hide it.

"I'll be okay." Angel replied.

Max looked pretty banged up herself. She seemed to be nothing but cuts and scrapes, but she didn't seem to be in pain. I decided I liked her.

Annabeth, on the other hand, wasn't looking too bad. Okay, she had a gash on her arm, but it wasn't too deep, and didn't seem to slow her down.

Hi and Shelton weren't looking too bad either. "Dude," Hi held up his hand, and Shelton slapped it. "That. Was. Awesome!"

Boys.

Percy was getting to his feet. He saw Sam passed out and bleeding, and he freaked out. "What happened to him?"

"Don't know. He just dropped."

Sam groaned, and Percy looked relieved. "He's alive. That's good."

"What? Did you think he was dead?"

"I don't know! He wasn't moving, and I thought— I thought—" Tears were falling from his face, splashing on Sam's sweat drenched face.

Sam groaned again and opened one eye. "Why are you crying?" he asked Percy.

Cooper pounced on Sam, yipping and licking his face. "Good boy." Sam was laughing. "Ow. Watch the face, Coop, the face! Ow."

Percy shook his head. "What did I tell you? What did I tell you?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Whatever. And it did work."

Annabeth sighed. "And we thought we were going to make it to camp today."

"I know, right?" Sam stood up.

"Wait. That made no sense." I looked at Sam, who looked like he had gone through a blender. "Are you leaving?"

"No." He leaned against a sand dune. "Hurt too much. Need rest." He closed his eyes and started to snore lightly.

"Well," Percy said, "that was quick."


	15. Last Goodbyes

**Chapter 14—Last Goodbyes**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

The flock left that afternoon.

Sam was still passed out. Max was reluctant to leave without him knowing, but she finally decided.

"Where will you go?" I asked.

"Who knows?" Max shrugged. "Might stop by if we're in the area." She must've read my expression because she added, "Don't worry about us, Percy. We'll be fine."

"Okay." My voice revealed my concern.

"Bye, everyone!" Nudge called, already flying.

Angel smiled. "It was great to meet you!" I heard her voice in my head: _I'll be here if you need us._

I nodded, though it was still weird having a six year old in my head.

"See you guys!" Hi yelled, having returned from talking with Gazzy and Iggy.

Max walked over to Fang, who was talking with Annabeth. "Ready?"

Fang nodded. After saying goodbye, he and Max rose into the air.

"So what now?" Tory asked after the flock left. "Just wait 'till Sam gets up?"

"Well," Annabeth looked at me, "I thought I'd get a tour of Charleston with a handsome guy."

I asked, "You mean me?"

She laughed. "Come on, Seaweed Brain."

**Sam's P.O.V.**

Every part of me ached. I cracked one eye open, but even that small movement hurt. Still I forced my eyes open.

I was in the bunker. I pushed a blanket off of me. I glanced down, examining my arms and legs. Everything seemed to be working, just a little sore. There was no sign to suggest that I'd been through a fight.

I heard a bark, and Cooper pounced, knocking my newly acquired breath out of my.

"Whoa, boy." I struggled to breathe. "Yeah, I love you too."

Coop whined, eyes examining me, searching for something. I couldn't understand him, but I swear he was saying, 'Why aren't you hurt?'

"Well, Coop," I said, "they can try, but I'm not going down yet."

He yipped in agreement, then proceeded to lick my cheek affectionately.

"Bleah! Okay boy, enough."

After pushing Cooper off, I managed to stand up. Then, taking small steps, I walked out of the bunker, Cooper trotting at my side.

"Well, well," Hi said. "The zombie lives."

I rolled my eyes as Cooper lunged at Hi, growling and snarling.

Hiram's eyes widened. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He went down under ninety pounds of angry wolfdog.

"I gotta agree with the mutt on this one." Ben strolled up from behind me. "That was lame."

"Not to mention old," I added.

"Thanks guys," Hi groaned. "I feel the love."

"Anytime." But I whistled, and Cooper trudged away.

"How are you feeling?" Tory asked. She, Percy, Shelton, and Annabeth sat in a circle in the sand.

"Fine." I was. My joints had stopped aching, except for my stomach. "I'm hungry."

Percy grunted. "When is _that _unusual?"

I answered, "When it's not you that's hungry."

A chorus of "Ooohs" rose from the group. Percy pouted, and I grinned in return.

"So where's the flock?" I asked after eating for what seemed like the first time in days.

Tory shifted uncomfortably. "They left while you were out."

"Okay," I replied wistfully. I didn't even get to say goodbye. "How long was I out, anyways?"

"Almost an entire day."

"Are you kidding?" I could've screamed. We could be at camp already!

Percy seemed to understand. "Sam, do you really think we would leave you here?

"No," I admitted, "but I would be fine. After all," I directed my words at Tory, "I'd get to be with my pack again."

Tory looked away.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

We left later that day. Sam had a long talk with the Virals, giving Annabeth and I more than enough time to talk.

"What do you think of all this, Annabeth?"

She took a long time before answering. "It's a lot to take in."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Like the fact that Sam lied to us."

Annabeth reasoned, "He had no choice. Besides, would you have believed him?"

"No."

She nodded. "There, see? None of us would've thought this was possible."

"I know. It's just hard to believe I didn't realize anything was wrong."

"I didn't flare too often," a voice said behind me, "but I thought you would've figured something out."

I turned; Sam and the others were standing behind us. Sam looked like he was going to cry. "Are you ready?" Sam asked.

I nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Tory asked, "Will we see you again?"

"I have no doubt," Annabeth replied.

Tory nodded. "Be careful out there."

"We will." But I knew she was mainly talking to Sam.

The three of us walked into the water and submerged. With Sam's help, we created an air bubble. Then we sped off towards Camp Half-Blood.

**Almost done! Just a few chapters left until the end. I'm not sure whether to be happy, sad, or both.**


	16. Homecoming

**I haven't gotten a review in a long time. Until now.**

**to Matt (guest): yeah. i noticed that too. for some reason, i tried to delay the camp scenes. i think it's because there isn't usually much action CHB compared to outside camp borders. but i can only delay it for so long.**

**Speaking of which, here's chapter 15!**

**Chapter 15 – Homecoming**

**Leo**

Like everyone at camp, I was anxious for the return of Percy, Annabeth, and Sam. Ever since Jason said they were okay, the entire camp had been buzzing with energy like normal. Unlike everyone else, I wasn't sure if they would be the same. Sure, they would come back, but I knew they had changed. All I could do was wait and hope.

They came, all right: scared the living daylight out of me. But it was worth being able to see them again.

"Where were you?" I asked. "What happened to you?"

"Calm down," Percy said. "We're fine. Nothing's wrong. What do you mean 'what happened to us?"

I tried to calm myself. "I don't know. You've been gone for so long; I thought something had happened to you."

"Nothing's happened, Leo," Sam said. "We're fine." I could tell he was hiding something.

"Okay." I dropped the subject. For now.

That was when what seemed like the rest of the camp found them. To shorten things, many tears were shed, many words were exchanged, and no one knew what exactly had happened to the three demigods. All anyone could get out of them was that they had been captured by monsters and taken to California, where they escaped and made it back to camp. I didn't believe them; they might have been captured, but they weren't telling the whole truth.

After the whole fiasco, I told Jason and Piper about my dream and how I felt.

"Are you sure Leo?" Jason asked. "They looked like themselves to me."

"I'm positive. They're hiding something."

Piper said, "That doesn't mean we can act like it's our business. If something happened to them, they would tell us."

I wasn't so sure.


	17. The Confusion Chapter

**Chapter 16: The Confusion Chapter**

**Sam**

I got a warmer welcome than I expected.

I knew Percy and Annabeth would be missed, but there were a lot of people who welcomed me back, most of whom I didn't know personally. But I liked the attention; with Percy being my brother, it was hard to attract attention. Apparently, I was known more than I thought.

I would say that the rest of the summer went by without any major events. However, I'm not going to say that because that would be a lie of epic proportions.

Our second morning back was a great example: I was about to enjoy my breakfast when I noticed a handful of Aphrodite kids pointing at me and giggling. I looked around and saw a girl from the Apollo cabin staring at me. When she saw me gazing, she blushed and quickly looked away.

I blinked. I knew that look: the Apollo girl was in love. But with _me? _Sure, I'd seen her before: we had archery class together I knew her name was Natalie Turner, and she'd flip if you called her 'Nat.' She seemed to be really shy; I'd rarely get to see her because she'd find some excuse to leave. Was it because she liked me?

I tried to ignore the Aphrodite kids, which was hard. But I managed.

For the rest of the summer, I kept an eye out for Natalie, who had a knack for showing up in the weirdest places. But she wasn't the only one.

Leo also seemed to be stalking me, but he would always deny it. The first time I asked him about it, he replied: "Just checking around. You never know what you can find around here."

I should've reacted differently. I had had practice with stuff like this. But Leo caught me off guard, so of course he continued 'looking around' for something. But what?

The realization was scary: Leo knew something about what happened. Somehow, he saw something I was trying so hard to keep a secret.

Aside from that, the rest of the summer was fine. I had several talks with Percy about our powers, and in return he showed me how to control water better. Annabeth taught me Ancient Greek, and it wasn't long before I could speak it fluently.

One day in August, I woke up to find a note on my bedside table:

Dear Sam Mule Schiffer ,

If you intend to stay at Camp Half-Blood year-round, you must inform the Big House by noon today. If you do not announce your intentions, we will assume you have vacated your cabin or died a horrible death. Cleaning harpies will begin work at sundown. They will be authorized to eat any unregistered campers. All personal articles left behind will be incinerated in the lava pit.

Have a nice day!

Mr. D (Dionysus)

Camp Director, Olympian Council #12

Percy read over my shoulder. "Your last name is Schiffer?"

"It's German," I said shortly. I didn't like using (or hearing, for that matter) my mother's surname.

Percy seemed to understand. "So, have you decided yet? Are you going to stay?"

I considered the question. On first glance, the answer was obvious: stay. School or hero training? I mean, come on! Who wouldn't miss school for that?

But then there was my situation to add into the equation. If I did stay, what would happen between me and the other Virals? What happens if they're in trouble and I'm not around? Would i even be a member of the pack?

No. I would always be a Viral, no matter what happened.

I spent most of the day trying to decide whether to stay or go. It was really hard to decide; on one hand, we have nine months of hero training and nine months of being stalked. On the other hand, we have nine months of school, but nine months of being with my pack.

Finding out that Percy wasn't staying at camp only made it more difficult. He and Annabeth were going to finish their senior year in New York, then go to college at Camp Jupiter. I was happy for them, but it was still hard saying goodbye.

I decided to walk through the woods, thinking I would be alone. Of course, with my luck, that didn't happen: Natalie just had to follow me.

I was _sooo_ sick of being followed, I decided to take a risk. I closed my eyes.

**SNAP.**

I had to lean against a tree to keep from falling over as my flare coursed through my veins. When I could stand upright again, I looked around, scanning the area with my enhanced vision. I saw a moving object in the distance and zoomed in on it.

Bingo. The outline of Natalie slowly came into focus. She seemed to be singing, but it seemed to be in a foreign language. Her eyes were fixated on me, but she hadn't seemed to notice the change to my eyes yet.

I decided to have some fun with her. I ran, my inhuman speed carrying me out of sight in a matter of seconds.

I could faintly hear Natalie trying to keep up, but it was useless; I was too fast for her.

Realizing there was a cliff ahead, I slowed to a stop. I sat against a rock, closed my eyes, and enjoyed the sun bearing down on me. For a full minute.

_Hey, Sam._

I jumped up, startled. Looking around, I saw no one.

_Scared you, didn't I?_

_Not funny, Tory!_ I thought back.

_Really?_ _Cause I thought it was._

I sighed. _What do you want? Or was that all you wanted to do?_

_Have you decided yet?_

I blinked, surprised. _How do you know that?_

_Percy and Annabeth told us about Camp while you were out. They said you might stay at Camp all year._

_Yeah, _I said - thought, whatever - less surprised. _I've been thinking about staying. But it would be hard without you guys here._

Tory then said something I thought she would never say: _We'll be fine, Sam. Do what you want to do. If you want to come back, then great. But if you want to stay at Camp, then we'll understand._

_Okay._ Did she really just say that?

**SNUP.**

My flare shut off on its own, but I noticed the pain was gone. Weird.

When sundown came, I had made my decision: I was staying at Camp Half-Blood year-round. _I'm sorry, guys, _I thought, even though I knew they couldn't hear me. _I'll be back next year. I promise._

That night, I couldn't sleep. Somehow, it was different without Percy. But there was one thing I could do now.

With the lights still on, I pulled the folders out from under my pillow. While escaping from the School, I had come across these folders, all of which were marked "Project X." I remembered that the Erasers had called Percy "Project X." I had grabbed the folders and hid them under my shirt. I had them all the way from the School to Camp, hidden from sight. Now I could read them.

The first folder was marked "1996." Inside were a few stapled pages, the first of which said "August." The first date was August 25:

"Failure: a word commonly used here, but rarely used at this a scale.

Sally Jackson refused to give up her child, though we promised to keep him safe. 'What is the point of giving birth,' she argued, 'if you can't care for your child?' This despite her husband being lost at sea.

We tried to take the child by force, but none of us seemed able to get near him. 'It's like there's an invisible barrier around him,' many scientists reported.

Will continue watching the boy."

There was no signature.

I sighed. After putting the files back under my pillow, I tried to process the information.

A woman named Sally Jackson had refused to give her son to the scientists. Why was this important?

The pieces started coming together: the woman was Sally Jackson. She was Percy's mother. That means the scientists - whitecoats, the flock called them - had been after Percy since he was a baby.

You're catching on.

I looked around, but no one was there.

Those files hold important important information - not only about Percy, but about you as well as the other Virals.

I sighed. Great. A month had gone by, and now that voice in my head was back.

I never thought I'd say this, I thought, but thank you. Just how do you know that?

The voice chuckled - at least I think it did. When are you going to trust me, Sam?

I don't know, I thought icily. Maybe when you get out of my head. Then I'll think about it.

I would if I could, Sam.

Wait, what? No. No no no no NO. I was not going to spend the rest of my life with some voice in my head!

If only it was that simple.

"Shut UP!" I yelled. "I'm sick and tired of you! Go die in a hole!"

The voice was silent.

I closed my eyes and muttered, "Lights out," before finally going to sleep.

**One more chapter. then it's over. for now.**

**i read Terminal. yep. prepare yourselves, former packmates: it's... not for those short on feels.**


	18. Issues

**Chapter 17: Issues**

**Leo**

If not for Sam, life at camp would've been boring without Percy, Jason, Piper, or Annabeth. Man, there's something about that guy that makes him stand out from other demigods. While others have secrets, they don't really seem to care if they're secrets are found out. Sam, on the other hand, seems like he would rather die than tell his secret.

"I just want to help," I told him one day.

"There's nothing you can do to help," he replied. "I can do this on my own."

"Do what?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Live. Duh."

I blurted, "You can't hide secrets forever, Sam. Sooner or later someone's going to find out."

"I know." He sighed. "It's just-"

Suddenly, Sam was on the ground, hands pressed against his head, shivering like he was having a body spasm.

"Sam?" I knelt over him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said through clenched teeth." Slowly, the shudders stopped. Sam's breathing steadied. He stood up shakily. "That was weird." He shook his head, but the movement seemed different: too fast, maybe?

"You sure you're okay" I asked, still cautious.

Sam nodded. "I feel fine."  
"Has that happened before?"

Sam shook his head. Again, it seemed different. "No. I think I would remember something like that."

We continued walking in silence. I kept glancing over at Sam. He seemed fine, or better; he was full of energy that had not been there a few minutes before.

"Hey, Sam," I asked him, "why _did _you choose to stay at camp anyways?"

"Because I just _love _people stalking me," Sam answered sarcastically. He added, "And not just you."

"Natalie." I'd seen her following Sam around.

Sam nodded. "She trails after me like a lost puppy or something."

"She likes you."

Again, he nodded. "I know."

"Sooo, do you like her?"

"How should I know!" he protested. "I'm only fifteen! I shouldn't know what love is!"

"Calm down! It was only a question."

Sam groaned. "My life is a mess."

"You think?" I commented.

"No." He moaned. "I know. And you don't even know the half of it."

I waited for him to explain, but he didn't. _So close!_

"I should go."

"What?" I didn't understand. "Why?"

"Natalie. She's over here."

"Where?"

Sam pointed to a pile of rocks. "There." Then he whispered, "To the left of the rocks. In those bushes."

I looked, and there was _something _in the bushes, only I couldn't make out what-or who- it was. "How can you see that it's her?"

Sam shrugged. "I must have pretty good eyesight. Plus, who else follows me around?"

He had a point. "I'm going to go," I announced. "You can handle your girl issues by yourself, right?"

Sam nodded, a glint in his eyes. "Heck yes I can."

As I walked away, I realized what was different about Sam: his eyes were gold, not brown. Just like in my dream.

Behind me, I heard Sam grumble, "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" When I turned around, he was nowhere to be seen.

I swear my mouth dropped open. There was no way he could be out of sight in two seconds; it wasn't humanly possible.

Which led to my theory again: something had happened to Sam. Something that never should've happened to a mortal, much less a demigod.

"I knew I wasn't crazy," I muttered, walking away. "Prepare yourself, Sam: Leo Valdez is on to you."

**and, done. 9 months of work, completed. also, my first fan fiction that i actually finished, so i feel extremely proud of myself. stay tuned though: there's going to be more.**


	19. Next book! (an)

I published the next book! It's called "Recaptured"

so, i read terminal. Question is: should i incorporate that into this series? or should i just continue to use this after exposure?

the question is more for Virals fans, but i'm welcome to ideas from anyone.


End file.
